


Morning Discussions

by TakamaruKurokawa



Series: Birthday Present Fics [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Daddy Kink, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Sex, Puma made me do it, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakamaruKurokawa/pseuds/TakamaruKurokawa
Summary: This was wrote a long time ago. Puma made me do it.... That is all.





	Morning Discussions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrincessPuma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPuma/gifts).



The curtains fluttered in the light Spring breeze. It was early morning in Konoha, the birds singing as the sun rose. The ginger haired man in the bed groaned as the sun shone through the open window. He buried his head into the warm muscles of his boyfriend’s back, his hands easily finding their way around the lean muscles of the tessen user.

“You’re such a lazy fucker,” the brunette chuckled, looking over his shoulder to look at his boyfriend. “I couldn’t get out of bed, you’re wrapped around me like an octopus.”

Ryuu groaned against Yuuya’s back. “Too early. Five more minutes,” he murmured against the other man’s back. He tightened his arms as if to press home his idea of staying in bed.

Yuuya chuckled and brought one of Ryuu’s hands to his mouth, kissing the back of it softly. “Neither of us are working. Can stay longer than five more minutes.” He felt the relief as Ryuu’s muscles relaxed.

“Asshole. Why didn’t you tell me that?” the smaller of the two mumbled, pressing his body against his lover’s back. “How long are you staying this time?” They hadn’t really gotten time to talk last night, too busy reacquainting themselves after a two-month separation.

“Got a week before I have to return to Suna,” Yuuya answered, rolling over so he was facing Ryuu. He grinned at the ginger and brought one hand up to brush a few stray hairs from his face before leaning down and kissing him softly. “Did you sleep well?”

Ryuu groaned and leaned further into the chaste kiss before pulling back to answer. “Slept like a baby. Someone was a little too enthusiastic last night and wore me out,” he mumbled against Yuuya’s mouth.

That earned the red-head a chuckle. “Not like you were complaining, Babe,” he answered before wrapping his arms around his muscles. “I did miss you for more than the sex though.”

“That’s a rare compliment for me. I piss so many people off.” He moved so he was resting his head in the crook of his neck. “I did enjoy yesterday’s ambush.”

Yuuya chuckled. “Ambush? You mean you weren’t waiting to climb your Daddy like a tree?” He grinned at the flush that started its way across his boyfriend’s face. “Awww, somebody’s shy.”

Ryuu growled and moved to pin Yuuya, straddling the Suna-native’s waist. “You’re an ass,” he muttered before leaning down and kissing him hard. “Baka.”

The brunette groaned against his boyfriend’s mouth before opening his mouth and trailing his tongue over Ryuu’s lips. The latter opened his mouth, moaning in surprise as their tongues battle for dominance of the kiss. Yuuya wrapped his arms around Ryuu’s waist and pulled him closer before flipping them and pinning his lover beneath him. Breaking the kiss, he grinned down at the red-head. “You like my ass, Baby Boy,” he teased as he pushed Ryuu’s legs apart under the blue sheets that covered them.

Ryuu whimpered and spread his legs willingly, looking up at Yuuya. “Please. Don’t tease me, Daddy,” he groaned, arching up when Yuuya brushed a thumb over his perk nipple. “Please.”

Yuuya grinned and reached between them, slowly stroking Ryuu’s erection. “Now… Tell me… In vivid detail, Baby Boy, what you want me do to you?”

His words made his lover groan in desire. Ryuu reached down before pausing and looking up at Yuuya. “May I touch you, Daddy?” Instead of an answer, he was met with hungry lips swallowing his own and a curious tongue tangling with his. Ryuu moaned loudly as his mouth was dominated by Yuuya’s.

Suddenly, Ryuu’s hands were pinned above his head while Yuuya trailed his lips along his neck. “Mmmm… Not yet, Baby Boy.” He sucked on his pale skin, grinning when the red-head moaned. “Gotta tease you first.” He held his hands to the headboard. “Do not move them. Do you understand?”

Ryuu nodded, tossing his head back and bucking his hips ever-so-slightly. “Yes, Daddy.” He spread his legs so Yuuya was pressed against him. “I’ll do whatever you say, Daddy.”

Those words earned a grin. “Do you need much preparation? Or are you open enough from last night?” He slowly grinded against his boyfriend.

“I’m…. ready enough. Open enough for you, Daddy,” he whimpered, pulling a leg upwards. “Want you inside me. Please.”

Yuuya groaned and grabbed the bottle of lube from the bedside table, squirting some of its contents on his fingers before kneeling back and pushing Ryuu’s legs up so his ass was spread ready. Slowly, he pushed two fingers inside Ryuu, grinning when the latter moaned and whimpered at the cool feel of the lube. “Look at you. Taking Daddy’s fingers so well.”

“Daddy, please,” Ryuu moaned, gripping his legs as he held himself open. “They’re almost as good as your cock, Daddy.”

Grinning, Yuuya slowly pulled out his fingers before pouring fresh lube into the palm of his hand before stroking his own cock to get it ready for Ryuu. “You like my cock more, Baby Boy? Want it inside you?”

Ryuu whimpered and nodded, watching Yuuya stroke himself. “Please, Daddy. Want you to put your cock in my ass and fuck me.”

The brunette grinned before positioning himself at Ryuu’s entrance. “Who am I to deny my Baby Boy?” he teased before slowly pushing deep into his lover’s ass, groaning his name as he buried deep inside him. “Fuck. You’re still tight. No matter how many times you take me in your ass.”

Ryuu moaned and wrapped his legs around Yuuya’s waist. “Fuck. Me. Please,” he groaned out, opening his eyes to look up at his lover. “Daddy, please.”

With a groan, Yuuya started to pull out before quickly slamming back in, setting a slow pull out and quick return rhythm to tease his boyfriend. “Gonna make sure you can’t walk when I’m finished with you.”

Ryuu nodded, panting and moaning at the rhythm his lover was setting. If he kept it up, he was sure this was going to be a quick one for both of them. Granted, they did have a lot of lost time to make up for since the last time they were together. “Yes, Daddy. Whatever you want, Daddy.”

Yuuya groaned and started to quicken his pace. He knew he’d promised himself to take his time this morning. But it had been eight weeks, five days since the last time they were together. And they’d only managed three rounds last night when Ryuu had ambushed Yuuya after their dinner date. Still not enough to satisfy their needs. And the lost time.

Ryuu threw his head back, arching into Yuuya’s thrusts as he spread his legs farther. “Please. Yuu… Daddy. Please, fuck.”

The brunette groaned. “That is what we’re doing, Baby Boy.” He pulled Ryuu’s legs up and pushed his knees against the ginger’s chest. “Hold them there,” he ordered, moving his knees so he could deepen his movements and push his hips harder down against Ryuu’s.

Neither of them were gonna last much longer. Not in this position. Not after being apart for so long. But Ryuu wouldn’t, couldn’t, come before he got permission. “Daddy… Daddy, can I cum now? Please? Please?” He was begging now. God forbid someone walked in on them – he’d never hear the fucking end of it.

Yuuya groaned. “Fuck. Yes. Cum for your Daddy, Ryuu,” he ordered, reaching to slowly stroke Ryuu slowly.

Ryuu bit his bottom lips before moaning loudly as he started to come, his sperm erupting from his leaking head while Yuuya continued to thrust into him and stroke his cock at the same time. He looked down between them to watch Yuuya’s hips move, whimpering at the sensitivity of his lower body. “Daddy, fill me up. Please.”

Yuuya groaned, Ryuu’s ass tightening up around him periodically sending him close to the edge. But his words? They sent the Suna-nin over the edge, the brunette grunting his lover’s name as he came inside him.

He collapsed on top of Ryuu, the Konoha-nin holding him close and stroking his back as he came down from his high. “That was so good,” he mumbled, making Yuuya chuckle in agreement.

“Did I hurt you?” Yuuya asked, lifting his head from Ryuu’s chest, and kissing him gently. “We didn’t exactly do any foreplay.”

“You mean, can I feel my legs?” the red-head joked. “I’m fine. No more, two-month breaks. We’re meeting up after a month, I don’t care what it takes.” He kissed back. “I don’t like being without you, Yuu.”

Yuuya nodded and slowly pulled out, both moaning at the loss of contact. Then he rolled over, pulling Ryuu so they were facing each other on the pillows. “I missed our alone time too, Ryuu.”

Ryuu opened his mouth to answer before the young couple were suddenly interrupted by the Konoha-nin’s companion making herself known to them.

“CHIHIRU!!!” They both yelled as said marten settled between their heads.

“Your rat is a pain in the ass,” Yuuya mumbled, shaking his head as he moved to lay on his back.

“Agreed,” Ryuu commented before moving to lay on Yuuya’s chest, glaring at his pet companion. “You are a bitch, Chihiru.” The marten simply opened an eye before moving to turn her back on the young couple. “Yuuya, you offended her.”

The tessen user looked over at the marten. “I’ll get her treats later,” he mumbled sleepily. “Now sleep.”

Ryuu nodded and nuzzled his head against Yuuya’s chest. “Yes, Daddy.”


End file.
